The Story Of Agathar
This page holds the server's lore, The Story Of Agathar. 'The Elves, Before The Exodus' Agathar was once populated by elves, mystical creatures that could breath underwater and were blessed with powers of nature. They had these abilities, because Agathar was covered in water, hence the name Agathar, which means 'Flooded Land' in Agathan, 'Word of Water'. Life flourished and there was peace among the underwater fortresses that covered the world.No-one is quite sure who came before the elves, but some theories state that they were forged in the furnaces of Lantia. Not many records of their golden age have been found, but The Avalon Eploration Society's main goal is to find records and relics left behind. This time of peace couldn't prepare them for what was to come. 'The Narconic War and The Exodus' Tension was growing hed the gods of Lantia and the god of death; Narkon, was banished to the underworld; Cascade, for eternity. He decided to show his anger at this action and sent his minions, the Blackplates unto Agathar. To further expose the inhabtants of the Flooded Land, he evaporated all water in a puff of smoke. This rendered the elves vulnerable, with no natural defenses, easy prey for Narkon's soldiers. The Narconic War (named after Narkon) lasted for over two hundred years. The elves fought well, but were no match for the Blackplates and were forced to excape Agathar, the gods gave them safe passage into Lantia, were they are believed to reside today. Shortly after, a very young and nomadic race appeared in the east of Agathar, the Bluerise. There were many warriors that tried to defeat the Blackplate soldiers, with no success. However, one night, a young man named Caedar was contacted by Purus, the mightiest god of Lantia. He preched to Caedar about what was to be done and gave him unearthly powers. Purus also bestowed upon him a sword, which had been forged in the bowels of Greyforge. This sword was indestructible, but sheared a link with whoever wieled it. This meant that if Caedar perished, so would the sword, which ensured that Narkon could never use it for his own bidding. 'The God of Salvation' Caedar magaed to gain growing poularity from the declining people of Bluerise and managed to gain control over it's territories. Once he had recruited enough brave soldiers and dragons, ready to die for Caedar's cause, they marched upon Redsnare, the fortress holding the Rift, Narkon's link to Cascade. After weeks of battle, Caedar finally plunged his sword into the Rift, destroying Narkon's last link to Agathar. This act drained all of his strength and rendered hs body lifeless. For this act of bravery and sacrifice, his spirit was proclaimed God of Salvation and was given a permanent residence in Lantia. After the influence of Narkon was vanquished, the remaining Blackplates were either slaughtered or fled underground, in fear of the Bluerise soldiers. 'Legacy' Caedar became the patron god of the Bluerise people and was honoured with many celebrations and monuments. One of these monuments was the Dragon Riders' Guild, in the mountains just west of New Avalon. These warriors partnered with dragons to keep the peace of Agathar, however only people from Bluerise and Whitemoon are allowed anywhere near the guild, because of the dislike towards the Blackplate's ancestors. These warriors can teach these tier 2 classes; Paladin, Geomance and Archer. Agathar is now in semi-peace, with groups of warriors still in hostility. (Under Construction)